In some situations, vibration of a housing or other mounting structure can cause one or more of the devices within that housing or otherwise attached to such a mounting structure to malfunction. For example, one piece of equipment may function perfectly well in one environment, but when that same piece of equipment is placed in proximity to other equipment, the vibrations from that other equipment may, when combined with vibration generated internal to the equipment in question, cause the equipment in question to malfunction.
In some situations, the operation of the equipment itself may, under some circumstances, be enough to cause malfunctioning of the equipment. This is particularly true as the data transfer rates of equipment continues to increase. This increase in data transfer rates translates, in some situations, to increased vibrations, which, in turn, may cause malfunctions to occur.